The present invention relates to a device for distributing liquid to a number of consumers, in particular in a drinks machine, comprising:
a number of receptacles which are positioned next to one another corresponding to the number of consumers;
a liquid feed line having an outlet opening which opens out above the receptacles;
manipulation means for positioning the outlet opening above a specific receptacle which is to be supplied, by manipulation of the relative position of the outlet opening, on the one hand, and the receptacles, on the other hand,
A device of this type is known, for example, from EP-A-0 151 500. In this device, there are four receptacles which are separated by partitions and have a flexible liquid feed line positioned above them. This flexible liquid feed line can be flexibly and resiliently pivoted, or more accurately bent, by means of a manipulation system, in such a manner that its outlet opening is situated above one of the receptacles as desired. The positioning means are actuated from a control system.
A drawback of distribution systems of this type is that when water, such as hot water, flows into them, water splashes up, and particularly in the case of hot water there is an additional drawback that steam or water vapour is released. This splashing water and the steam can then enter the equipment in which the device is fitted at locations where they cause damage or at least may lead to damage and/or may affect, in particular disrupt, operation of the equipment. EP-A-0 151 500 appears to seek to overcome this problem by accommodating the flexible water feed hose, the manipulation mechanism and the receptacles together in a large distribution chamber which is open at the top, cf. item 15 in FIG. 2 of EP-A-0 151 500. A large distribution chamber of this type firstly takes up considerable space, thus making it difficult to achieve a compact design for the equipment in which the distribution device is to be installed, and, moreover, does not overcome the problem which arises in particular with hot water, namely the fact that steam is released.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for distributing liquid to a number of consumers, in particular for use in a drinks machine, which overcomes the above problems.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by the fact that at the outlet end of the liquid feed line there is provided a cover which extends laterally with respect to the liquid feed line and extends as least as far as the receptacles which in each case adjoin the receptacle which is to be supplied. A cover of this type takes up relatively little space, which is of considerable advantage with a view to achieving a compact structure, and in particular presents a barrier to water splashing up from the receptacle which is to be supplied.
According to the invention, water which splashes up from the receptacle to be supplied is retained even more successfully if the cover extends at least as far as above the adjacent receptacles, and preferably overlaps these adjacent receptacles and may even continue further. This also partially prevents steam from escaping. This is because the steam condenses on the cover and can then drip off the cover into adjacent receptacles.
According to the invention, the retention of splashing water, and in particular the retention of steam which is released, is improved still further if the cover extends over all the receptacles. According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, complete retention of splashing water and steam which is released is achieved if the space above the receptacles is substantially closed off by the cover.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the receptacles are formed or accommodated in a plate and the cover runs parallel to and along the said plate, the plate and cover being moveable with respect to one another if at least the cover is fixedly connected to the liquid feed line. An embodiment of this type in particular allows a good closure between the interior of the receptacles and the outside world, such as the equipment in which the device for distributing liquid is installed, to be achieved and, moreover, provides good options for manipulating the relative position of the outlet opening, on the one hand, and the receptacles, on the other hand, by means of the manipulation means.
In the case of receptacles which are formed or accommodated in a plate, according to the invention it is particularly advantageous if at least two adjacent receptacles of the said number of receptacles, and preferably all the receptacles, are recessed with respect to the top surface of the plate. In this way, if the outlet of the receptacle which is to be supplied becomes clogged or blocked, it becomes possible for the contents of the receptacle which is to be supplied to overflow into an adjacent receptacle in order thus to run out via the said adjacent receptacle. This also provides the possibility, if large amounts of steam are generated, to allow the steam to escape via adjacent receptacles. A further advantage of the receptacles being recessed with respect to the top surface of the plate is that it is thus possible, during metering of water, to switch over from one receptacle to another receptacle, i.e. to make the outlet opening open out above a different receptacle and thus, for example when used in a drinks machine, to make a mixture of two drinks.
Although in an embodiment of this type the bottom surface of the cover and the top surface of the plate may both be flat, in which case they can slide along one another in order to bring about relative movement, with a view to achieving a compact structure overall, it is preferable if the top surface of the plate and the bottom surface of the cover are curved in the form of an arc of a circle or spherically, with a corresponding radius of curvature, the top surface of the plate preferably being concavely curved and the bottom surface of the cover being convexly curved. Less space is necessary to allow surfaces which are curved in the form of an arc of a circle or spherically in this way to move with respect to one another than with flat surfaces. Furthermore, an additional advantage is that to achieve the said relative movement it is possible to utilize manipulation means which for themselves require relatively little space. It is possible to utilize a pendant which can be moved to and fro by means of a rotor and an eccentric attached thereto. Moreover, a plate with a concavely curved top surface has the advantage that this concave top surface can serve as a type of dish, by which water can be returned to the receptacles.
According to the invention, with a view to on the one hand allowing good drainage out of the receptacles and, on the other hand, to preventing splashing, it is advantageous if the receptacles are of funnel-shaped design.
Although according to the invention the manipulation means, for the purpose of the relative movement of the outlet opening, on the one hand, and the receptacles, on the other hand, for the purpose of movement may act on the outlet opening and/or the receptacles, according to the invention, it is preferable if the manipulation means, for this purpose, are actively connected to the receptacles, and if the receptacles are provided with flexible outlet hoses which allow the receptacles to move with respect to the remainder of the appliance in which the device for the distribution of liquid is installed.
In order that the relative position of the outlet opening with respect to the receptacles is known at all times, according to the invention it is preferable for the device according to the invention to comprise position-detection means for detecting the relative position of the outlet opening and the receptacles with respect to one another, if the position-detection means are actively connected to control means which are designed to actuate the manipulation means as a function of the signal emitted by the position-detection means and of a signal input via actuating means.
The invention also relates to a drinks machine provided with a device for distributing of liquid according to the invention. According to an advantageous embodiment, in this case the inlet end of the liquid feed line is connected to a hot water source.